masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Samsara
'Introduction' Settled in 2121 by the Thirteenth Exodus Fleet in the Xi Boötis-system, Samsara is home to the largest Tibetan Buddhist population and as such, contains many culturally significant Tibetan Buddhist sites such as the reconstruction of the Potala Palace, Jokhang Temple and Norbulingka Palaces. 'Star Geography' Xi Boötis is a binary star system 22-light years away from Earth. The primary star, known as Gyatso in this system is a BY Draconis-variable, and is classified as a yellow G-type main sequence dwarf. The AB binary is known as Tenzin. Gyatso has a minor Kuiper-like belt, around the mass 2.4 times the mass of the Earth's moon Luna. Gyatso has seven planets" *Xi Boötis I (Samsara) *Xi Boötis II (Ātman) *Xi Boötis III (Sphoṭa) *Xi Boötis IV (Purusha) *Xi Boötis V (Prakṛti) *Xi Boötis VI (Dharma) *Xi Boötis VII (Śūnyatā) 'Planetary Geography and Climate' Samsara is only 11,855-kilometers, slightly smaller than Earth, resulting in a lower gravity and more geological activity. This makes the planet largely mountainous. Samsara has a Mediterranean climate, with mild, humid winters and warm, dry summers. Samsara has few rainy days per year however the planet endures some of the most powerful monsoon seasons in the known galaxy. 'Biology' 'History' The planet was settled in 2121 by the Thirteenth Exodus Fleet. Xindi Conflict Read More: Conquest of Samsara Read More: Liberation of Samsara On 1 January 2154, during the Xindi Conflict, the New Xindus Cooperative invaded the colony, leading the colonists to use the main colony ship to submerge the 15-million people safely at the bottom of the ocean. Xindi ground forces, assuming the settlement was abandoned and evacuated, as only small towns/villages occupied the shoreline, As such the Xindi established a base in the abandoned town of Amdo, unknowing of the millions of colonists hidden not 50-miles away. It was not until six-months later, on 14 June 2154, that Coalition operatives on the ICS Trrrrei triggered a solar plasma eruption in the star of Xi Bootis, hitting the nearby patrol of Xindi warships and causing crippling damage. The survivors retreated when the Coalition Sixth Fleet entered the system and liberate the Samsara without a single shot fired or life lost. 'Armed Forces' *'_:' 'Society and Culture' Samsara is a constitutional theocracy headed by the Dalai Lama or a regency and administered by the Kashag, a council of four, and 400–500 officials drawn from the traditional Tibetan aristocracy, Tibetan monasteries, and middle-class families. As a rule of law, all members of the Tibetan aristocracy must marry a commoner, middle-class or below, in order to prevent stagnation of the royal lines. Samsara's exports are large non-existant, though the planet does provide a modest amount of mineral ores (zinc, copper, and lead), along with limited agricultural goods. To off-set this, Samsara is among the most independent of the frontier colonies part of United Earth and to date, as never made a request for outside medical or material aid. The Tibetan economy is dominated by raising livestock, such as sheep, cattle, goats, camels, yaks, and horses. The main crops grown are barley, wheat, potatoes, and assorted fruits and vegetables. Religion is extremely important to the Samsara colonists and has a strong influence over all aspects of their lives. Bön is the ancient religion of Tibet, but has been almost eclipsed by Tibetan Buddhism, a distinctive form of Mahayana and Vajrayana, which was introduced into Tibet from the Sanskrit Buddhist tradition of northern India. Most natives to Samsara speak Tibeto-Burman language of the Sino-Tibetan language family although the boundaries between 'Tibetan' and certain other Himalayan languages can be unclear. 'Galactic Location' Samsara is 22-light years from Earth and the Sol-system. 'Provinces and Cities' *Pabonka 'Points of Interest' *Potala Palace *Jokhang Temple *Norbulingka Palaces Category:Geography Category:United Earth Worlds Category:Colonies Category:Planets Category:Coalition Member World